Gekko and the Opposite Ray
"Gekko and the Opposite Ray" is the first segment of the 51st episode of PJ Masks. It first aired on March 8, 2019. Synopsis Romeo's newest device turns Owlette and Catboy into villains. Plot Connor, Amaya and Greg had a little race; whoever reaches the slide first, wins the race. Connor and Amaya pushed themselves and fell, but Greg surpass them and reaches the slide first. Greg climbed and slide down. Then, Connor and Amaya saw a note that were stuck behind Greg. When they read the note, it was from Romeo! Romeo wanted to have a truce with the PJ Masks! (Truce is where one's enemy wanted to be freinds with you). Three of them think that this might be one of the Romeo's trick. Later at night, they asked PJ Robot to analyze the letter and detect Romeo's location using the Picture Player. They went with Catboy's Cat-Car. When they arrived, they saw Romeo at the other side of the bridge, wanted to have a truce. The PJ Masks didn't knew that Romeo hid his weapon behind the bridge wall. Suddenly, Romeo took the weapon and introduced it to the PJ Masks and named it 'The Opposite Ray'. If it shoots to a bad guy, the bad guy will became a good guy, and the same thing happened when it shoot the good guy. Romeo suddenly open fire with the ray, and the PJ Masks ran away. Unfortunately, Catboy got hit with the ray. Owlette saw it and tried to save Catboy, but she got hit too. Catboy had became Night Panther and Owlette became Dark Owl. (Night Panther's color was black and white while Dark Owl's color was purple). Then, Romeo ordered them to catch Gekko. Night Panther used his 'Night Panther Stripes' and Dark Owl used her 'Dark Owl Feathers'. Gekko used his 'Super Gekko Camouflage' and ran from the scene. Gekko went back to HQ and try to figure out how to save Catboy and Owlette. While Romeo and his new villain members took a ride around the city using the Night Panther's Car. They wrecked the streets by smashing through garbage and driving recklessly. Robot, on the other hand, was dismissed by Romeo as Romeo didn't want it's serviced anymore. Then Gekko appeared himself at the top and baited Night Panther and Dark Owl to come and 'get' him. They went as Romeo stated that to 'qualify' themselves as a villain, they need to catch Gekko. As we know, they get a little competitive and pushed themselves. Gekko tried to convinced the that they were heroes, not a villain. Romeo came and wanted to shoot Night Panther and Dark Owl, as their effects wanted to wear off. Gekko uses his 'Super Gekko Shield' and the ray bounced back to Romeo and Romeo became Captain Smarty Pants! Night Panther and Dark Owl ran away. Gekko and Captain Smarty Pants started to search them. They found them at the toy shop, stealing some toys. After a few battle, Captain Smarty Pants shoot them and transformed back to Catboy and Owlette. Four of them chanted the PJ Masks hooray. When they came back to the museum, Robot got mad when it realized that Captain Smarty Pants wanted to team up with PJ Masks. Romeo got upset and snatched the ray from him and shot him. Captain Smarty Pants turned back into Romeo. Romeo ordered Robot to destroy the Opposite Ray as it was 'too dangerous'. Gekko gave a goodbye wave and said Romeo's good guy name (Captain Smarty Pants). Romeo warned Gekko to never say that name again. Category:Television episodes Category:PJ Masks episodes